Ice Dragon From Konoha
by Namikaze007
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hanya seorang anak yang tak memiliki sistem cakra yang berusaha melindungi adik perempuannya yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi ni Kitsune. Namun tanpa seluruh orang duga, di dalam dirinya tertidur seekor naga es yang tersegel dalam sebuah artifak Tuhan. Mampukah ia melindungi adiknya dari bahaya?(Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Violence,Gore, and Adult Scene)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje,Genderbender ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc Naruto,incest,Dual Wielder Sacred Gear,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem(Naruko,FemHaku,dan FemSasuke)**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hanya seorang anak yang tak memiliki sistem cakra yang berusaha melindungi adik perempuannya yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi ni Kitsune. Namun tanpa seluruh orang duga, di dalam dirinya tertidur seekor naga es yang tersegel dalam sebuah artifak Tuhan. Mampukah ia melindungi adiknya dari bahaya?(Bad Summary)

**Story Start**

**Desa Konohagakure no Sato**

Pagi cerah mendatangi desa Konoha,membuat semua insan kembali mendapat semangat mereka. Namun semua itu tak berlaku untuk anak perempuan yang saru ini. Anak perempuan bersurai pirang twintail ini tengah berlari sekuat tenaga dengan menangis ,di belakangnya terlihat kerumunan massa yang terdiri dari warga sipil dan beberapa Shinobi sekelas Chunin yang terlihat marah.

"JANGAN LARI KAU IBLIS!" teriak salah satu warga

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR ATAS KEMATIAN ANAKKU!" teriak warga yang lain

Berbagai teriakan warga yang membuat anak tersebut semakin mengencangkan langkah kaki kecilnya. Namun sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial bagi si anak malang ini. Karena ia malah berlari ke sebuah jalan buntu. Saat berbalik ,mata birunya dapat melihat kerumunan berhenti dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Hahaha... Sekarang kau tamat iblis." ucap salah satu chunin

"Benar... Sekarang serang saja dia!" ajak seorang warga

Dengan satu ajakan tersebut,para kerumunan mulai melempari benda apapun yang mereka bawa. Mulai dari batu sampai kunai,bahkan ada sebuah kunai peledak. Anak yang malang tersebut cuma menutup mata ,menerima nasibnya. Di fikirannya sekarang cuma ada sosok yang selama ini melindunginya. Sosok yang ia kagumi serta ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang spike dengan mata biru shapire yang menenangkan dan senyum kasih sayang yang selalu ia keluarkan. 'Sayonara Onii-chan.'pikir anak perempuan tersebut

**Di tempat lain (Sebelum kejadian pengeroyokan terjadi)**

**Traning Ground 44**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat di bagian lain dari Traning Ground 44 atau yang biasa disebut hutan kematian. Seorang anak bersurai pirang yang berusia kisaran 8 tahun tengah melakukan push-up. Kucuran keringat terlihat jelas di wajah yang bisa di bilang cukup tampan untuk anak seumurannya. Nafas memburu pertanda bahwa anak tersebut hampir mencapai batasnya.

Namun sebuah sensasi aneh yang menjalar di dalam hatinya,membuat sang anak tersebut menghentikan push-upnya. 'Perasaan apa ini... Apa jangan-jangan... Tidak! Aku lupa hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober yang berarti... Naruko!' pikir anak tersebut panik saat memikirkan seorang anak perempuan bernama Naruko.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ,anak tersebut berlari ke arah desa. Raut mukanya menunjukkan raut muka cemas teramat sangat.

'**[ Naruto tenangkan dirimu! Jangan sampai emosi menguasaimu! ]**' ucap sebuah suara yang hanya didengar anak bernama Naruto tersebut.

'Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang Hyorinmaru?! Adikku dalam masalah besar dan aku tak berada disisinya saat ini.'balas Naruto menggunakan telepati

'**[ Aku tau perasaanmu saat ini Naruto, tapi kau jangan terbawa emosimu.]**' ujuar suara yang di kenal sebagai Hyourinmaru menasehati

Tak menggubris ucapan Hyourinmaru, Naruto terus menambah kecepatan larinya ke arah desa. Hyourinmaru cuma mendesah panjang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tak mendengarkannya.

**Kembali ke Konoha**

Naruko meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan kunai dan luka lebam serta luka bakar yang disebabkan oleh kunai peledak. Sedangkan para warga mulai berhenti menyerangi dirinya dan beranjak pergi. Namun ia merasakan sensasi lain di sekitar tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan dingin, bukan dari tubuhnya melainkan dari luar tubuhnya. Tanah yang berada di bawah tubuhnya sekarang menjadi membeku. Tak hanya itu, para warga juga mulai berhenti bergerak karena sebuah atau seseorang yang berada di luar gang tersebut. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal di ujung sana, berdiri dengan aura dingin yang meluap keluar dari tubuhnya. Di sana berdiri sang kakak, berdiri dengan memegang sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kehilangan kesadaran hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak di ikuti dengan teriakan para kerumunan tersebut.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Mereka... Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Mereka menyerang Ruko-chan dengan kejam. Sialan! Akan ku bunuh mereka semua! Kalian ingin monster? Kalian akan mendapatkannya!

"Lihat itu kakak dari rubah ekor sembilan, ayo kita bunuh dia juga!" ajak seorang warga di depanku

Kalian memanggil Ruko-chan rubah ekor sembilan?! Bersiaplah untuk mati kalian ditanganku!

"Kalian melukainya... Kalian melukai adikku." ucapku

"Apa? Aku tak dengar?" tanya seorang warga di depan mukaku dengan nada mengejek

Ok! Aku tak tahan lagi, akan ku bunuh mereka!

"KALIAN MELUKAI ADIKKU! MAKA KALIAN HARUS MATI... SWORD BIRTH!" seruku dengan nada lantang

Dengan kalimat itu aku mengeluarkan ratusan mata pedang dari tanah, menusuk seluruh warga yang tadi melukai Naruko. Bahkan aku tak mendengar kata lain selain teriakan pilu mereka. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu,semua yang berani melukai Naruko akan kupastikan mati di tanganku.

**Naruto P.O.V end**

Sekarang gang tersebut menjadi lautan penuh darah. Darah para korban mengucur deras dari tubuh tak bernyawa mereka. Organ dalam mereka keluar, mulai dari mata, otak, usus hingga jantung. Tak memperdulikan situasi tersebut, Naruto melangkah menuju tubuh penuh luka Naruko. Kakinya tak kuasa berjalan menuju tubuh sang adik yang terluka parah. Walau ia tahu bahwa Naruko adiknya Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang membuatnya bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat, tapi tetap saja jiwanya tak menerima akan keadaan sang adik dan hati-hati, Naruto mengangkat tubuh sang adik untuk di bawa kerumah sakit.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi, Rombongan pasukan berpakaian ANBU dengan topeng khas pasukan mereka tiba di tempat kejadian. Hal yang pertama mereka pikirkan adalah mengerikan. Keadaan tempat kejadian bagai kuburan pedang dan mayat dikarenakan banyaknya pedang dan mayat di tempat tersebut. Dalam fikiran mereka hanya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terpikir yakni siapa yang melakukan ini?. Namun yang pasti siapapun yang melakukan ini, dia benar-benar kuat.

**To be Continued**

**Hai minna! Akhirnya prolog fiction buat fic The Frozen Dragon yang Rewrite jadi. Ahh... Bagaimana yang versi rewrite? Lebih bagus dari versi lama atau gak. Di sini saya beri Naruto dua [Sacred Gear] yang pasti dah tau dong setelah baca prolognya. Untuk musuh sendiri pasti juga punya [Sacred Gear] dan pastinya pemerannya OC. Untum pairing sendiri udah liat dong di armtas jadi buat NHL dan NSL jangan marah ya. Akhir kata saya minta pendapat anda dan mohon maaf bila ada salah kata.**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Violence,Gore, and Adult Scene)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje,Genderbender ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc Naruto,incest,Dual Wielder Sacred Gear,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem(Naruko,FemHaku,dan FemSasuke)**

**Story Start**

...

...

Naruto duduk dengan cemasnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut muka cemas hingga membuat para orang yang lalu lalang sedikit risih dan takut. Bagaimana tidak ? Bahkan aura membunuhnya begitu terasa dari jarak 10 meter.

"Aku benar-benar tak berguna... Aku tak bisa melindungi adikku sendiri bahkan dengan semua yang aku miliki saat ini aku tak bisa melindunginya." ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"**[ Sudahlah partner, kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. ]**" ucap Hyorinmaru di dalam diri Naruto

' Tapi ini tetap kesalahanku Hyo. Aku seharusnya berada di sisinya saat ia membutuhkan bantuanku, aku benar-benar kakak yang tak berguna.'balas Naruto dengan telepati

"**[ Terserah kau sajalah pantner.]**"ucap Hyorinmaru lagi

Tak berapa seorang pria lanjut usia memakai jubah putih dengan sebuah topi bertuliskan Hi yang berarti api ,datang menghampiri Naruto. Dia adalah Hiruzen Saratobi sang Hokage Ketiga.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kabar Naruko-chan? Aku langsung datang kemari saat mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Naruko-chan." ucap Hiruzen dengan nada cemas

"... Buruk." ucap Naruto dingin

'Ini buruk, Naruto pasti membenciku karena tak dapat melindungi Naruko. Maafkan aku Naruto ... Minato...' pikir Hiruzen

Tak berapa lama setelah kedatangan Hiruzen, dokter yang merawat Naruko keluar dari ruangan Naruko. Sontak Naruto langsung berlari kearah sang doktor.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana keadaan Naruko?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"... Bisa dibilang buruk. Ia menerima luka tusukan di tangan dan kakinya. Ia juga menderita luka lebam dan luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi yang paling buruk adalah mentalnya, ia mengalami luka mental berat. Untuk selanjutnya kita harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan mendalam. Saya permisi dulu Naruto." ucap Dokter tersebut panjang lebar

"... Arigato." ujar Naruto

Setelah itu dokter tersebut pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai berjalan menuju ruangan Naruko. Dia buka pintu tersebut. Pandangannya lurus menuju kasur pasien. Di atasnya berbaring Naruko dengan berbagai alat bantu medis di tubuhnya. Naruto mengutuk dirinya, ia kembali merasa tak berguna.

Waktu merenungnya terhenti ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya. Berbalik arah, dapat ia lihat sang Hokage ketiga yang telah ia anggap kakeknya tersebut tengah menatap kearahnya dengan muka menyesal. Naruto tahu apa yang di pikirkan Jii-sannya ini,ia tahu betul. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jii-sannya ini, bagaimanapun ia memiliki tugas sebagai Hokage.

"Tak apa Jii-san... Aku tak menyalahkan Jii-dan akan semua ini. Dan maaf akan sikapku tadi." ujar Naruto

"Tapi tolong Jii-san... Lindungi Naruko. Ia masih belum bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, aku takut jika ia akan dilukai oleh warga saat aku tak berada di sisinya." lanjut Naruto memohon

"Jii-san janji ini tak akan terulang lagi Naruto-kun." ucap Hiruzen

"Semoga Jii-san benar, karena jika tidak... Kupastikan para warga yang menyerang Ruko-chan akan segera bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa mereka." ucap Naruto dingin disertai aura dingin yang meluap dari tubuh Naruto

Hiruzen sempat terjejut dengan aura yang di keluarkan Naruto. Namun pengalamannya sebagai Shinobi tak membuat dirinya ciut.

'Aura yang luar biasa. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu Naruto?' pikir Hiruzen

Setelah perbincangan kecil antara dua orang beda generasi tersebut selesai, Hiruzen pamit untuk pergi karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan du gedung Hokage. Naruto cuma mangut-mangut paham mendengar alasan Jii-sannya ini, karena memang pekerjaan sebagai Hokage adalah pekerjaan berat. Setelah Hiruzen pergi,Naruto kembali menatap wajah ayu sang adik yang sekarang penuh dengan perban. Memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko, mengecup lembut kening sang adik disertai sebuah ucapan selamat malam.

"Oyasumi Naruko, mimpi indah." ucap Naruto lembut

Sementara di dalam tubuh Naruto, Hyorinmaru cuma tersenyum kecil melihat perlakuan sang Hostnya ini kepada adiknya. '**[**_**Aku memiliki host yang punya hati murni yang kuat dan di waktu yang sama ia juga memiliki kegelapan yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya, Menarik-menarik.**_**]**' pikir Hyorinmaru melihat Naruto

*** Mindscape Naruko ***

Naruko terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Melihat sekeliling, ia hanya dapat melihat saluran pembuangan di sekitarnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini. Maka dari itu Naruko cuma mengikuti aliran air dari pembuangan air ini berharap dapat keluar dari tempatnya saat ini. Namun bukannya menemukan jalan keluar, ia malah menemukan sebuah gerbang besar dengan sebuah keryas bertuliskan Fuin di gerbang tersebut seakan sebagai kunci dari gerbang tersebut. Di dalamnya Naruko melihat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal. Ia juga mendengar sebuah dengusan ganas dalam kerengkeng tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriak Naruko

"**Diam kau bocah! Kau membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah dengan suara cemprengmu itu.**" ujar sebuah suara berat dalam kerengkeng tersebut

"!"

Naruko membeku sejenak mendengar suara berat tersebut. Tak berapa lama keluar sosok seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan dari balik bayangan. Rubah itu juga memiliki bulu berwarna jingga kemerahan dengan mata yang juga merah. Kyuubi cuma tertawa melihat eksepresi Naruko yang bisa di bilang _princcesless._

"Kyu-kyu-kyuubi?!"ucap Naruko terbata

"**Hahaha sebuah kejutan bagiku melihat hostku yang lemah ini bisa sampai kesini.**" ucap Kyuubi dengan tawa gilanya# di bijudama

"A-a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Bukannya Kyuubi di kalahkan Yondaime?" Naruko bertanya

"**Hahahaha kalian semua bodoh! Mana mungkin Bijuu terkuat ini bisa tewas di tangan seorang manusia? Mustahil !**" Kyuubi membanggakan diri dengan menganyun-ayunkan ekornya.

"**Yondaime yang kalian banggakan itu cuma menyegelku dalam bayi perempuan lemah, yakni dirimu! Tapi **_**damn**_** aku harus akui Yondaime cukup hebat bisa memanggil avatar Shinigami.**" lanjut Kyuubi mengingat saat ia di segel

"Ja-jadi mereka benar, aku monster." gumam Naruko

"**Bukan kau bodoh! Aku yang monster, kau cuma wadahku. Itu tidak membuatmu menjadi monster**." jelas Kyuubi

"**Lagipula mana mungkin bocah sepertimu dianggap Kyuubi. Bah, aku yakin otak penduduk Konoha sekarang hanya sebesar biji.**" lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada merendahkan

Naruko cuma menatap Kyuubi dengan mata berlinang. Ini kali pertama ada yang menatapnya bukan seorang monster, selain Jii-san dan kataknya tak ada yang menatapnya sebagai seorang manusia. Walau Kyuubi menandangnya hanya seorang anak manusia yang lemah, namun baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Arigato... Kyuubi-san..." cicit Naruko

"**Hah...? Apa tadi yang kau katakan aku tak dengar.**" tanya Kyuubi

"Ariagato Kyuubi-san." ulangi Naruko dengan suara cukup keras

"**Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku gaki? Aku yang membuat kehidupanmu seperti neraka bukan?**" tanya Kyuubi

"Itu karena kau melihatku bukan seorang monster, makanya aku berterima kasih." jelas Naruko dengan nada _innoncent _

"**Terserah kau gaki, sana pergi aku mau tidur**." ucap Kyuubi tak perduli

Setelah Kyuubi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, entah kenapa Naruko merasa ditarik oleh gaya tak kaaat mata. Setelah itu pandangannya menghitam, blank. Sementara itu Kyuubi yang melihat Naruko telah pergi cuma tersenyum kecil.

'**Kakak beradik yang menarik. Akanku awasi kalian Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko.**' pikir Kyuubi

**Outside Mindscape Naruko**

Naruko mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa seperti baru di timpa beban seberat 1 ton. Ia masih merasa sakit di beberapa bagian. Di samping kasurnya, dapat ia lihat kakaknya tengah tertidur sambil mengenggam tangan Naruko seperti tak ingin Naruko pergi. Sekali lagi Naruko melihat sisi lembut sang kakak kepada dirinya. Inilah kenapa ia begitu mencintai dan menyanyangi sang kakak. Terlihat secuil liquid bening mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Arigato Onii-chan..." gumam Naruko berlinang air mata

****Scene Break****

Hiruzen terdiam, dirinya tak bergerak tanpa suara sedikitpun. Di mejanya tergeletak sebuah pedang jenis Long Sword yang di temukan di tempat Naruko dikeroyok dan juga pedang ini sangat langka di Elemental National. Nemun bukan hal tersebut yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata, tapi siapa yang memilikinya? Di gagang tersebut terdapat sidik jari si pemilik, dan yang di temukan divisi penilitian Konoha adalah sidik jari dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia benar tak bisa berfikir lagi. Bagaimana mungkin anak 8 tahun membunuh atau lebih tepatnya membantai kerumunan yang mengkeroyok Naruko.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Hiruzen heran

"Selanjutnya apa yang saya harus lakukan Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang ANBU bertopeng _Inu _yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapan sang Sandaime

"Besok kau bawa Naruto kemari, aku ingin bicara dengannya. Dan tolong setelah kau memanggil Naruto kesini, tolong kau jaga Naruko untukku Inu. Kau boleh pergi" perintah Sandaime

"Hai' Hokage-sama."balas Inu

Setelah itu Inu pergi dengan Shunsin api, meninggalkan Hiruzen sendirian di ruangannya. Hiruzen cuma mengelus jenggotnya, besok akan menjadi waktu yang sangat panjang untuk seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi. 'Aku terlalu tua untuk ini, Shit.' pikir Hiruzen mengutuk nasib masa tuanya.

**Next Day**

Hari berikutnya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan badan yang sedikit pegal, mungkin karena dirinya tidur dengan posisi duduk. Melihat ke arah samping, ia melihat Naruko masih tertidur pulas. Melihat wajah damai sang adik, Naruto tak kuasa mengembangkan senyum tampannya. Hatinya damai melihat sang adik yang sepertinya begitu menikmati tidurnya. Namun munculnya ketukan pintu, membuat Naruto harus menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, secara perlahan dirinya membuka pintu tersebut.

Sekatang di depannya berdiri 2 orang bertopeng _Inu _dan_Tori. _Pertama orang bertopeng _Inu_, ia seorang pria bersurai perak dengan model seperti melawan grafitasi. Lalu pria bertopeng _Tori_, ia seorang pria bersurai reven hitam. Alis Naruto terangkat melihat kedatangan dua anggota ANBU mendatanginya pagi-pagi. 'Kenapa pagi-pagi begini ada ANBU datang kesini?' pikir Naruto bingung

"Naruto-san anda di panggil Sandaime-sama di kantornya." ucap ANBU Tori

"Memang apa yang ingin di bicarakan Jii-san?" tanya Naruto

"Kami tak tau, tapi anda di perintahkan untuk datang keruangannya secepatnya."kali ini bukan ANBU Tori yang bersuara melainkan ANBU Inu.

"Hah... Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan melakulakukan hal bodoh seperti melukai adikku bila tak ingin cepat mati" ujar Naruto dengan nada berbahaya

Aura dingin kembali muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Auranya begitu pekat, membuat kedua ANBU itu sedikit berkeringat dingin. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa anak umur 8 tahun bisa mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti ini. 'Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?' pikir kedua ANBU tersebut

"Maa... Maa tenang saja Naruto-kun, kami memang di perintahkan Sandaime-sama untuk menjaga Naruko-chan selama kau pergi menemui beliau." ujar ANBU Inu coba menetralkan suasana

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi mataku mengawasi kalian." balas Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar Rumah Sakut, meninggalkan kedua ANBU di depan pintu kamar Naruko.

****Scene Break****

**Hokage Office**

Naeuto melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang Hokage. Saat pertama masuk, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah serius sang Sandaime. Naruto sedikit gugup melihat raut serius yang jarang Jii-sannya ini perlihatkan di hadapannya. Sandaime sendiri melihat datangnya Naruto langsung menyambut kedatangannya."Ohayou Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah mendapat pesanku?"

Naruto cuma mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jii-sannya.

"Baiklah... Kita langsung to the point saja. Kemarin ketika para ANBU datang di tempat emm... pengeroyokan Naruko-chan mereka menemukan sebilah pedang, pada pedang tersebut terdapat sidik jarimu. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apa kau pemilik pedang tersebut Naruto?"tanya Huruzen menyelidiki

Naruto cuma berkeringat dingin mendengar pertanyaan pria lanjut usia di depannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena lupa melenyapkan barang bukti yang mengarah pada dirinya.

'Hyorinmaru bagaimana ini?' tanya Naruto pada Hyorinmaru yang ada dalam tubuhnya

"**[Jawab saja, toh sudah ketauan juga. Tapi suruh 7 orang lain di ruangan ini untuk keluar ruangan, dan suruh Jii-sanmu itu membuat keakai kedap suara.]**" balas Hyorinmaru apa adanya

Naruto cuma mengangguk paham. Mukanya tiba-tiba berubah serius, membuat Hiruzen menautkan alisnya.

"Baiklah Jii-san... Aku akan bilang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku ingin 7 orang yang bersembunyi keluar ruangan ini. Juga pasanglah Keakai kedap suara di ruangan ini." ujar Naruto

Alis Hiruzen kembali terangkat mendengar penuturan Naruto. 7 orang? Seingat dirinya ia hanya memasang 6 ANBU untuk mengawalnya. Hiruzen langsung mengambil kesimpulan pasti setelah mengkaji apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 'Sialan kau dan ROOTmu, Danzo.' pikir Hiruzen.

Setelah merasa semua orang yang bersembunyi telah keluar. Naruto lansung memandang sang Sandaime dan mulai mengekemukakan apa yang ingin di ketahui Hiruzen.

"Baiklah ini di mulai saat aku berusia 6 tahun dan Naruko berumur 5 tahun..." ujar Naruto memulai ceritanya

**To be Continued**

**Hai-hai kembali dengan author GaJe bin aneh ini. Bagaimana Chapter kali ini bagus gak. Hahaha maaf malah TBC di waktu penting. Ini sengaja karena chapter depan full Flashback tentang bangkitnya [Sacred Gear] Naruto, dan kemunculan sosok OC yang akan menjadi rekan Naruto di masa mendatang.**

**Disini juga belum terjadi peristiwa pembantaian. Dan bakalan terjadi perubahan di beberapa scen yang ada di anime dan manganya. Untuk musuh Naruto mungkin OC juga. Untuk yang Nanya apa ada karakter DxD nyasar, munkin iya mungkin tidak. Karena untuk perpindahan dimensi itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Makluk DxD yang saya tau bisa keluar masuk dimensi seenaknya cuma Ophis ama GreatRed. Dan mungkin beberapa pemimpin fraksi. Saya juga mau berterima kasih untuk yang baca dan Review fic ini. Arigato Gozaimasu minna.**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Violence,Gore, and Adult Scene)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje,Genderbender ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc Naruto,incest,Dual Wielder Sacred Gear,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem(Naruko, Tayuya and Satsuki[ Sasuke's Sister] )**

**A/N:Untuk author note yang satu ini saya cuma mau bilang bahwa fic ini adalah foc terakhir saya update sebelum saya Hiatus untuk 2 minggu kedepan karena alasan UAS. Dan yang terakhir saya ucapkan silahkan membaca.**

**Chapter 3: Rise of The Ice Dragon**

**Story Start**

**...**

**...**

"Baiklah ini di mulai saat aku berusia 6 tahun dan Naruko berumur 5 tahun..." ujar Naruto memulai ceritanya

**Flashback(2 Years ago)**

Terlihat dua anak kecil berbeda gender di sebuah taman yang sepi. Mereka memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama, yakni rambut pirang keemasan dan mata biru saphire. Yang membedakan mereka cuma gaya rambut meraka, yang perempuan memiliki model twin tail dan yang satu memiliki model rambut spike. Mereka adalah dua Uzumaki bersaudara, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruko. Dua 'mahluk' paling dibenci di desa Konohagakure no Sato di keranakan salah satu dari mereka berdua menjadi wadah Kyuubi no Kitsune yang menyerang desa 5 tahun. Peristiwa yang telah menghilangkan banyak nyawa termasuk sang Yondaime Hokage sendiri.

Terlihat mereka begitu menikmati waktu bermain mereka di taman tersebut, walau mereka hanya bermain berdua. Dari gerak-gerik mereka, Naruto dan Naruko sedang bermain kejaran-kejaran dengan Naruto yang di kejar dan Naruko yang mengejar.

"Hahaha~ Ayo Ruko-chan tangkap Nii-san." ujar Naruto sambil berlari menghindari Naruko

Naruko yang larinya memang kalah cepat cuma merajuk manja." Nii-chan curang! Naruko kan ngak bisa lari kencang."

Naruto bukannya berhenti malah menambah kecepatan larinya, mencoba membuat adiknya semakin kesal dan kembali merajuk. Dan alhasil Naruko kembali merajuk dengan meneriaki nama kakaknya.

"Naruto-nii !"

Sementara itu di dekat taman, di balik pepohonan terlihat beberapa sosok berpakaian khas Chuunin Konoha.

"Ini kesempatan kita, mereka cuma sendiri dan tak ada saksi mata." ucap salah satu sosok tersebut

Beberapa sosok yang lainnya tiba-tiba tertawa disertai sebuah seringai kejam.

"Hahaha benar! Mari kita selesaikan apa yang telah di mulai Yondaime."

"Ya... Akhirnya aku dapat membalas kematian ayahku."

"Kalian benar... Tapi kita singkirkan dulu kakaknya, baru kita bunuh si bocah Kyuubi."

Terdengar berbagai ucapan penuh kemenangan dari para sosok tersebut. Setelah mengatur rencana busuk mereka, chuunin-chuunin tersebut mulai melaksanak rencana mereka.

Kembali ke Naruko dan Naruko. Saat ini mereka sedang berhenti di sebuah kursi di taman tersebut. Mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat dan bercanda ria layaknya kakak adik pada umumnya.

"Mou... Onii-chan jahat, bukannya berhenti malah tambah cepat larinya."ucap Naruko kesal

Naruto yang mendengar nada kesal adiknya malah terkikik geli dan cuma menjawab seadanya. "Ya kalau Nii-san tidak lari, Nii-san kalah donk hahaha..."

Semakin lama mereka bercanda, semakin banyak tinglah Naruko yang membuat Naruto harus berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya karena tingkah imutnya saat ngambek. Namun tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Dan dari suaranya, yang mendekati mereka berdua berjumlah lebih dari 2 orang. Saat keduanya mencoba menoleh kebelakng, keduanya di pukul di tengkuk mereka. Membuat dua kakak beradik itu pingsan seketika.

****Scene Break****

**Naruto P.O.V**

Uhgg apa itu tadi...? Kenapa aku bisa ada di pinggir hutan kematian ini? Tadikan aku di taman dengan Na-Naruko... Di mana Naruko? SIAL! Sekarang aku di mana? Aku harus segera mencari Ruko-chan.

Plok plok plok

"Hahaha~ kulihat kau sudah bangun ternyata bocah."

Siapa itu? Dari mana datangnya? Aku mencari suara siapa itu dan aku menemukan seorang pria bersurai hitam. Ia memakai ikat kepala berlambang... Konoha. Sial ! apa mereka sengaja melakukan ini?

"Si-sial... Di mana Naruko?" tanyaku lemah

Aku melihat ia kembali tertawa gila. Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau...

"Adikmu sedang di bawa kawan-kawanku ke hutan kematian dan membunuhnya di sana hahaha. Tapi tenang saja, adikmu tak akan pergi sendirian karena kau juga akan segera pergi ke neraka. Sekarang... MATI KAU!"

Sial ia membentuk hand seal _Tora_. Shit ini serangan elemen api, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" seru pria itu

"Argg"

Sial panas sekali... A-apa aku akan mati di sini? Tidak ! Aku tak boleh mati di sini, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku cuma anak kecil dan lawanku seorang shinobi senior.

"**[Apa kau butuh kekuatan gaki?]**"

Suara...? Suara siapa itu?

"**[Aku tanya lagi, apa kau ingin kekuatan untuk melawan pria tersebut?]**"suara itu menanyaiku lagi

Aku ingin kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pria ini dan menyelamatkan Ruko-chan apapun bayarannya!

"**[Hahaha... Aku suka semangatmu itu anak muda. Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku tapi kau harus memberikan kedua tanganmu kepadaku.]**"

Tak masalah ambil saja, asalkan aku bisa menyelamatkan adikku.

"**[Baiklah... Semoga berhasil Uzumaki Naruto.]**"

Setelah ucapan terakhir dari suara yang tak kukenal itu, tiba-tiba aku merasak aura dingin yang luar biasa di kedua tanganku.

**Naruto P.O.V end**

Tiba-tiba muncul sinar yang menyilaukan mata sang Chuunin yang menyerang Naruto. Setelah cahaya mereda, terlihat dua buah sarung tangan bersisik seperti Naga berwarna biru yang menutupi kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto dan Chuunin tersebut terkesima melihat _Glove_ tersebut.

"**[Sekarang serang pria itu dan akan kutunjukan kekuatan apa yang aku maksudkan.]**" ucap sebuah suara dari _Glove_ tersebut

"Ya, arigato."

Naruto langsung mencoba berdiri walau masih merasakan perih karena jutsu pria di depannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berlari ke arah Chuunin di depannya. Chuunin yang menyadari pergerakan Naruto segera menyiapkan pertahanan dengan mengeluarkan kunai dari sakunya. Naruto memulai dengan memukul dada pria tersebut, namun serangannya di hadang kunai sang Chuunin.

Trank **[Frozen]**

Bunyi mekanik dari _Glove_ di tangan Naruto mengejutkan pria tersebut tak terkecuali Naruto. Dan detik berikutnya kunai milik Chuunin tersebut mulai membeku dan retak di beberapa bagian. Sekali lagi kejadian mengejutkan tersebut membuat dua manusia yang tengah bertarung ini shock.

'Jadi ini maksud darinya.' pikir Naruto terkagum

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan sang musuh, Naruto segera melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh sang musuh.

Buag bugh duak buak

**[Frozen]****[Frozen][Frozen][Frozen]**

Bunyi mekanis beriringan senada dengan bagian tubuh Chuunin yang membeku di beberapa bagian. Yakni bahu, perut, dada, dan paha sang musuh membeku total.

"APA?APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN TUBUHKU?! " teriak Chuunin tersebut kesetanan?

"Aku membekukannya... Sekarang aku bunuh kau."ujar Naruto

"**[Gunakan Dragon Shot untuk mengakhirinya. Kau tinggal memusatkan energi di telapak tanganmu dan menembakannya kearah bajingan di depanmu.]**"ucap suara dari _Glove_ Naruto

"Baiklah... Konsentrasi!"

Muncul sebuah bola bercahaya di telapak tangan Naruto. Dan saat merasa sudah cukup, Naruto segera menembakkan serangannya.

"_**Dragon Shot! **_"

Boom!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan kecil di tempat Chuunin tadi berdiri menyebabkan debu berterbangan di tempat tersebut. Setelah debu menghilang terlihat lubang besar di tempat tersebut, dan beberapa bercak darah di tempat tersebut.

"Akhirnya selesai... Sekarang menyusul para bajingan yang menculik Naruko." ucap Naruto sembari berlari ke arah hutan.

Berlari dan terus berlari, Naruto terus mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruko. Karena keadaan hutan yang gelap karena memang saat ini langit sudah gelap menambah susah dalam pencarian Naruko. Namun ia segera berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan yang ia kenal.

"Onii-chan tolong aku!"

**With Naruko(10 minutes ago)**

Naruko meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam dan luka tusuk yang berangsur sembuh secara perlahan. Di depannya berdiri dua orang Chuunin yamg memengang kunai berdarah di tangan mereka. Terlihat evil smile di muka mereka berdua.

"Hahaha kenapa monster? Sakit?" tanya salah satu Chuunin tersebut

"Bagaimana rasa di siksa hmm? Menyakitkan bukan? Inilah yang kami rasakan dulu saat kau menghancurkan desa kami dulu. Sekarang rasakan pembalan kami! HAHAHA."tambah Chuunin yang satunya

Naruko menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan berteriak nama kakaknya dengan keras, berharap sang kakak dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Onii-chan tolong aku!"

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah suara tersebut. Berharap ia tak terlambat dan dapat menyelamatkankan sang adik tercinta.

Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika sampai di tempat datangnya suara. Tubuhnya menegang, otaknya berhenti bekerja. Di depannya terbaring sang adik dengan badan penuh luka tusuk dan luka lebam. Ia tak terima ini, ia tak terima adiknya disiksa seperti ini. Dan tentu ia akan membunuh siapapun yang melakukan ini. Ia melihat ke seberang tubuh sang adik, di sana berdiri dua orang Chuunin yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"**[Naruto, aku ambil alih dulu tubuhmu]**" ucap suara dalam _Glove_ Naruto

Dengan itu Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya.

"Balance Breaker"

**[Ice Dragon Infinte Frozen]**

Saat ini tubuh Naruto terbungkus armor Naga berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa berlian di beberapa bagian tubuh armornya. _Glove_nya juga sekarang memiliki cakar di sela-sela jarinya.(A/N: secara teknis mirip scail mail Issei, bedanya warnanya biru dan di sela jarinya keluar cakar. Murip cakar logan di X-Man)

"Bersiaplah untuk mati." ucap 'Naruto' dengan nada berat

Dan menit-menit berikutnya hanya berisi teriakan pilu kedua Chuunin tersebut.

****Scene Break****

Naruto saat ini sedang terbang menuju aparterment miliknya dan Naruko. Di tangannya Naruko tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan dalam gendongannya. Naruto dalam mode balance breakernya tak kuasa menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai kakak, karena ia tak dapat melindungi adiknya.

"**[Sudahlah Naruto, jangan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Paling tidak adikmu selamat.]**" ucap suara dari armornya

'Aku tak tau siapapun dirimu tapi aku berterimakasih akan bantuanmu' balas Naruto dengan telepati

"**[Kau bisa memanggilku, Hyorinmaru. Dan tentang bantuan itu kau tak usah berterima kasih padaku, bagaimanapun kau ini Hostku.]**"balas Hyorinmaru

'Tetap aku berterima kasih padamu, karena bila tanpa kekuatan yang kau pinjamkan aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan adikku.' Naruto tetap beraikeras berterima kasih

'Dari pada itu, apa maksudmu Host? Dan apa benda ini?' tanya Naruto

"**[Baiklah kita mulai dengan benda ini. Benda ini bernama Sacred Gear, benda ini di buat oleh Tuhan dan di berikan kepada beberapa manusia. Umumnya seorang manusia hanya memiliki satu Sacred Gear. Diantara Sacred Gear sendiri ada yang termasuk dalam Longinus. Dan kebetulan sekali aku berada satu tingkat di bawahnya, aku bisa menyebutmu sebagai orang beruntung karena kau punya dua Sacred Gear. Heh, dual wiedler sangat jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah aku temui. Dan untuk kenapa aku bilang kau adalah Hostku karena aku yang saat ini terperangkap dalam Sacred Gear bersemayam dalam tubuhmu.]**" jelas Hyorinmaru panjang lebar.

**Flashback End**

"... Dan begitulah Jii-san, cerita bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan ini." ucap Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala, menanti apa yang akan diucapkan pria lansia di depannya. Namun bukannya sebuah ucapan berisi kemarahan di dalamnya. Naruto malah mendengar sebuah tawa kecil dari sang Sandaime, membuat alis Naruto terangkat satu.

"Hahaha~ kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu Naruto-kun. Aku tak marah padamu, malah aku bangga karena kau dapat melindungi adikmu dan terus menjaganya sampai sekarang. Lagipula benda bernama **[Sacred Gear]** itu bukan pertama kali aku dengar. Pada perang dunia shinobi kedua aku juga bertemu seseorang yang memiliki benda itu. Aku tak tau nama orangnya, tapi kalau tak salah ia menyebut **[Sacres Gear]** miliknya _**Booster Gear**_." Hiruzen menceritakan pengalamannya di Perang dengan antusias

'Sign'

Tiba-tiba **[Sacred Gear]** milik Naruto keluar dengan sendirinya, membuat Naruto terkejut dan melompat kebelakang.

"Astaga Hyo, kalau keluar bilang-bilang donk! Aku kaget kau tau itu."omel Naruto

"**[Bah... Kau ini, begitu aja kaget.]**" ejek Hyorinmaru

"**[Dari pada itu, aku cukup terkejut kau bisa bertemu dengan pemilik Booster Gear. Karena tak setiap hari kau bertemu pemegang Longinus. Oh... Lalu bagaimana nasib orang itu?]**" Dari nada bicaranya Hyorinmaru begitu tertarik dengan cerita Hiruzen.

"Sayangnya ia tewas melindungi rekannya saat bertemu pasukan yang aku pimpin. Tapi sungguh, dia musuh terkuat yang aku pernah lawan. Bahkan 500 pasukan yang aku pimpin separuhnya tewas di tangannya. Kami berhasil membunuhnya dengan menuntunnya ke hutan yang telah kami pasang ribuan kertas peledak."

Hyorinmaru dan Naruto hanya kagum dengan cara yang Hiruzen dan pasukannya lakukan untuk mengalahkan pemilik _**Booster Ge**_ar tersebut.

"**[Ya... Aku kagum kau masih bisa membuat rencana secerdik itu untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi aku juga kagum dengan sifat si Red Dragpn Emperor yang satu ini. Ia terus berusaha melindung rekannya, walau ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.]**" puji Hyorinmaru kepada sang sandaime dan pemilik _**Booster Gear**_ tersebut

"Ya begitulah... Andai ia ada di pihak Konoha, aku yakin ia akan menjadi ninja yang di banggakan Konoha. Tapi lupakan itu, aku ingin kau untuk bertemu seseorang. Besok kau datang lagi ke sini lagi, akan aku panggil dia kemari besok. Sekarang kau boleh kembali."ujar Hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Hai'!"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Hiruzen yang menatapnya dengan intens. 'Dia pasti akan terkejut, aku yakin itu.' pikir Hiruzen sebelum membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku orange kecil dan segera memnacanya.

'Hehe... Mika-cham kau gadis yang nakal hehehe'pikur Hiruzen dengan segala kenistaannya

Mari kita tinggalkan Hokage nista ini dan beralih ke pemeran utama fic ini.

**With Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan kembali menuju rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat. Hatinya kini lega karena sekarang tak perlu kawathir lagi menyembunyikan** [Sacred Gear]** miliknya kepada Jii-sannya. Membuatnya berfikir untuk pergi berlatih sebentar dan kemudian mandi setelahnya.

"Sekarang waktunya berlatih, Let go Hyorinmaru!" seru Naruto semangat

"**[Hahaha~ tentu Partner.]**"

Tanpa ia sadari, di balik sebuah gang terlihay sosok anak perempuan bersurai Hitam. Sosok tersebut memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'Ia juga memilikinya, aku ternyata tak sendirian.'pikir sosok tersebut.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: karena banyak yang protes haku dan sasuke jadi pair naruto, saya selaku author menganti haku dengan tayuya dan untuk fem sasuke saya buat adik dari sasuke. Jadi tetep naruto dapet pair dari clan uchiha. Jadi disini itachi punya dua adik, yakni sasuke dan satsuki(oc). Dan di sini belum ada pembantaian klan uchiha. Dan Chapter ini menceritakan kilas balik bangkitnya [Sacred Gear] Naruto.**** Dan di akhir dah kelihatan clue siapa partner Naruto, walau aku yakin pasti mudah menebaknya. Untuk info Naruto ini dia infonya:**

**Nama: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Umur: 8 tahun**

**Rambut: pirang spike **

**Warna mata: biru saphier**

**Pakaian: Jaket biru dengan di dalamnya memakai baju berwarna biru tua, ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Ia memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam.**

**Kesukaan: Naruko, Hokage Ketiga, ramen, suasana damai.**

**Tidak suka: Penduduk Konoha yang membenci Naruko, arogan, dan para terua konoha.**

**Sacred Gear: **

**Frist Sacred Gear: Infinite Frozen**

**Kemampuan: membekukan sesuatu atau bagian dari seseorang yang disentuh selama 10 detik. Dalam mode balance breaker dapat membekukan hingga permanen.**

**Kelemahan: Element Lava, element petir**

**Second Secred Gear: Sword Birth**

**Kemampuan: menciptakan pedang sesuai imajinasi si pemilik. Dalam kasus Naruto adalah elemental Sword.**

**Ok segitu doang info yang bisa saya sampaikan. Maafkan saya bila ada tutur kata yang salah.**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Violence,Gore, and Adult Scene)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje,Genderbender ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc Naruto,incest,Dual Wielder Sacred Gear,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem(Naruko, Tayuya and Satsuki[ Sasuke's Sister] )**

**Chapter 4: New Sacred Gear User**

**Story Start**

...

...

Naruto bangun dengan menguap lebar dan sedikit perenggangan. Badannya pegal-pegal karena kurang tidur yang di karenakan terus memikirkan keadaan adiknya yang berada di rumah sakit. Walau adiknya sudah di jaga dua ANBU, namun hatinya masih merasa tak nyaman karena ia belum percaya penuh akan kedua ANBU yang menjaga Naruko. Menggeleng pelan, Naruto bangkit dari futonnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Ia harus segera bersiap untuk pergi menuju gedung Hokage karena Jii-sannya bilang dia akan di pertemukan dengan seorang pemegang** [Sacred Gear]**. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihar siapa sebenarnya yang akan Jii-sannya tunjukkan. Ia cuma bergarap bahwa yamg ia temui adalah seseorang yang membenci dirinya dan juga adiknya.

Diambilnya sebuah handuk sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah 20 menit lamanya, Naruto keluar apartermentnya dengan tenang. Ia saat ini memakai pagaian kesehariannya yakni baju berwarna biru muda dengan lambang uzumaki di bagian dada kirinya, ia juga memakai jaket berwarna biru tua dengan sentuhan sebuah garis strip warna hitam di masing-masing lengannya. Ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna biru tua serta sandal ninja berwarna hitam. Overall... Ia terlihat cukup keren, yah cukup keren. Melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto menatap Monumen Hokage dengan sebuah senyum cerahnya diikuti kalimat penyemangat untuk memulai hari.

"Let's beat this day Dattebayo."

****Scene Break****

**Uchiha District**

Di sebuah halaman rumah di kawasan distrik Uchiha, terlihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai hitam yang tengah berlatih dengan giatnya. Di sisi lain terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tengah mengawasi anak perempuan tersebut. Dilihat dari fisik mereka berdua, dapat dipastikan bahwa dua orang tersebut memiliki hubungan darah. Dilihat dari raut wajah anak perempuan tersebut ia begitu kelelahan hingga nafasnya yang terengah-engah dapat terdengar dari jarak 10 meter.

"Hah... Itachi-nii hah...aku lelah...boleh istirahat tidak?"tanya anak perempuan tersebut kepada remaja bernama Itachi atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Uchiha Itachi

Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan latihan anak perempuan tersebut cuma menjawab singkat di sertai senyuman kecil.

"Kau boleh istirahat Satsuki."

Saat Satsuki akan pergi masuk ke rumah, tiba-tiba muncul seorang ANBU bertopeng _Inu_ di depan Satsuki membuatnya mundur kebelakang.

"Astaga _Inu_-san...jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" teriak Satsuki

"Hahaha~ maaf maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu begitu. Oh iya aku kesini sebenarnya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kau di panggil Hokage-sama ke tempatnya." ANBU _Inu_ beralasan

"Ha...? Memang ada apa?" tanya Satsuki yang penasaran

ANBU Inu cuma menggeleng kecil sebelum menghilan dengan kepulan asap yang membuat Satsuki menggerutu kecil. Itachi yang melihat adiknya menggerutu cuma tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya memanggil Satsuki untik mendekat.

"Satsuki sini..."

Satsuki yang dipanggil langsung berlari menuju sang kakak dengan berlari kecil. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti karena tiba-tiba Itachi mengetuk dahi Satsuki dengan dua jarinya yang malah menambah Satsuki cemberut.

"Cepat mandi sana, jangan buat Sandaime-sama menunggu. Nii-san juga harus pergi, jadi cepatlah bergegas."

"Hai' Itachi-nii, jaa."

Setelah itu Satsuki segera berlari menuju rumah untuk untuk segera bergegas menuju Gedung Hokage meninggalkan Itachi yang cuma tersenyum.

****Scene Break****

Naruto bosan bukan main. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu seseorang yang di maksud Jijinya di Gedung Hokage. Bahkan ia sampai membekukan beberapa perabotan lalu mencairkan esnya kembali hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Ok Jiji aku sudah cukup menunggu, lebih baik aku berlatih saja. Jaa ne."ujar Naruto yang bosan untuk pamit pergi

Melangkahkan kakinya terus tanpa mendengar teriakan sang kakek. Namun saat akan membula gagang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu di buka secara keras hingga membuat pintu tersebut menampar mukanya yang tampan.

"Yo... Sandaime-oji! kenapa mencariku?" teriak sang pembuka pintu

Namun tak ada balasan dari sang Sandaime Hokage tersebut hingga membuat Satsuki binggung. Lalu ia melihat kearah mana mata sang Hokage tertuju, munuju ke sosok yang saat ini tengah terkapar dengan sebuah tanda merah terang di bagian pipinya.

"Emm... Oh...Gomen?"beo Satsuki

****Scene Break****

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa di pojok ruangan, di sampingnya ada Satsuki yang tengah tersenyum kikuk karena orang yang ia tabrak(secara tidak sengaja) tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto sendiri memilih membuah muka kearah lain karena sedang tak punya mood untuk mengeluhi nasib sialnya.

"Hehehe... Gomen ne, aku tadi tak sengaja Sumpah deh."tutur Satsuki mencoba membela diri

"Ya... Tak masalah, aku maafkan."balas Naruto mengalah

Pandangan keduanya kini beralih ke sang Sandaime yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Satsuki. Menarik nafas dalam, Naruto langsung bertanya to the point.

"Jadi... Ini yang Jiji maksud?"

"Benar sekali Naruto-kun, Satsuki di sini adalah pemegang **[Sacred Gear] **yang aku maksud." ucap Sandaime membenarkan

Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Satsuki begitu juga sebaliknya. Biru bertemu onix, pandangannya mereka lurus ke arah masing-masing. Menjulurkan tangannya, Naruto memcoba lebih dekat dengan mengenalkan diri.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Satsuki."

Melihat keduanya yang sudah berkenalan, Hiruzen segera mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan deheman kecil.

"Ehem... Nah karena kalian sudah saling mengenal nama satu sama lain, aku ingin kalian ikut ke Traning Ground khususku untuk memperlihatkan **[Sacred Gear]** kalian. Di sana juga sudah menungu salah satu orang kepercayaanku yang ingin melihat kalian." ucap Hiruzen

"Hai'." ujar keduanya semangat

****Scene Break****

Naruto dan Satsuki saat ini sedang berdiri di Traning Ground 44 a.k.a Hutan Kematian. Di depannya berdiri Sandaime dan seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan bersurai putih spike sepungung yang membawa sebuah gulungan besar dan duduk di atas... Katak setinggi 2 meter. 'Aneh, ada katak sebesar itu.' pikir kedua pemegang Sacred Gear

"Baiklah kalian akan menunjukkan **[Sacred Gear]** kalian di depanku dan salah satu muridku Jiraiya. Dia juga memiliki pengalaman bertarung dengan seorang **[Sacred Gear]** user."tutur Sandaime

"Benar sekali gaki, aku Gama Sannin Jiraiya yang hebat ini sudah melawan orang-orang seperti itu." ujar Jirayia membenarkan diiringi tarian anehnya.

"-_-" ketiga orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop

"Ok... Abaikan muridku yang bodoh ini(Woi!). Mari lihat apa yang kalian miliki."

"Hai **Sacred Gear!**/**Infinite Frozen!**" teriak keduanya bersamaan

'Sign'

Muncul sebuah glove di kedua tangan Naruto, sementara itu muncul sepasang sayap naga berwarna putih di punggung Satsuki. Kedua shinobi senior ini tampak takjub melihat benda yang ada pada dua anak muda di depan mereka. Walau Sandaime sendiri yang sudah pernah melihatnya, ia masih terkagum-kagum akan benda yang kedua anak ini miliki. Namun sesi kagum mereka terhenti saat muncul suara dari **[Sacred Gear]** Naruto.

"**[Wow... Divine Dividing. Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan seorang pemegang **_**Longinus**_**, apalagi Divine Dividing.]**" ucap Hyorinmaru antusias

Naruto yang mendengar rekannya mengucapkan kata "_Longinus_" langsung ikut antusias.

"Woah... Benarkah Hyo? Benarkah?"

"**[Hm.. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah Divine Dividing.]**" balas Hyorinmaru

"Wah... Sugoiiiii!"

Sandaime dan Jiraiya yang penasaran akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Memang kenapa kalau milik Satsuki itu _Longinus_, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sandaime

Satsuki yang penasaran juga menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Hah... Bukannya kemarin sudahku jelaskan Jiji?" tanya Naruto balik

"Tapi kau tak detail menjelaskannya."balas Sandaime

"Oh... Ya benar. Baiklah, begini menurut Hyourinmaru **[Sacred Gear]** _Longinus_ adalah yang terkuat dari semua **[Sacred Gear]**. Bahkan katanya bisa membunuh dewa, itu kata Hyo." tutur Naruto

Ketiga orang yang mendengar penuturan Naruto cuma mangap-mangap seperti ikan di luar kolam. 'Membunuh dewa? Itu benar-benar luar biasa!' Pikir mereka semua di saat bersamaan

"[**Benar sekali... Untuk kemampuannya sendiri. Divine Dividing bisa membagi kekuatan musuh menjadi dua dan menjadikannya kekuatan si pemilik dengan hanya menyentuh musuh. Itu bagai membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu.]**" tambah Hyorinmaru

Dan kembali lagi ketiganya jawdrop mendengar penjelasan kemampuan **[Sacred Gear]** Satsuki oleh Hyorinmaru. Naruto sendiri cuma garuk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal saat melihat ekspresi ketiga makluk di depannya.

****Scene Break****

Setelah sadar dari kejadian GaJe tadi, Naruto dan Satsuki menanyakan kenapa mereka berdua di bawa kemari kepada Sandaime.

"Jadi... Jiji kenapa kita di bawa kesini? Aku tahu masih ada yang ingin kalian tahu. Tak mungkinkan seorang Kage dan Sannin hanya ingin melihat **[Sacred Gear] **kami saja bukan."

Hizuren yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto cuma tersenyum kecil. Ia harus mengakui bahwa anak yang di depannya ini bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat dan tepat. Ia yakin orang tuanya akan bangga kepadanya.

"Hmm... Tentu, Jiraiya di sini akan menjadi sensei kalian. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan kalian Special Genin. Untuk misi sendiri, kalian harus mengambil langsung kepadaku. Untuk Traning Ground sendiri, kalian mulai sekarang akan berlatih di sini." tutur Hiruzen panjang lebar

"He...? Tapi aku tak pernah dengar tingkat Special Genin. Yang ku tahu cuma Genin, Chuunin, Special Jounin, Jounin, Elite Jounin, ANBU , dan Kage."balas Naruto yang binggung dengan status ninjanya

"Hahaha... Kau menyadarinya ya? Sebenarnya memang tidak ada, namun untuk kasus kalian aku mengistimewakan. Kalian merupajan pemegang **[Sacred Gear]**, secara teknis kalian diatas para anak seumuran kalian. Jadi aku dan Jiraiya sepakat untuk menjadikan kalian Special Genin." ucap Hiruzen dengan tenang

"Betul sekali gaki! Aku juga akan mengajarkanmu Jutsu hebat." tambah Jiraiya

Namun bukannya bahagia, Naruto dan Satsuki malah tertunduk lesu. Hal ini membuat Hurizen dan Jiraiya binggung.

"Kenapa malah cemberut seperti itu?"

"Hah tentu aku cemberut, aku tak memiliki sistem Chakra." ucap Naruto lesu

"Aku juga. Itulah yang menyebabkanku di jauhi para Uchiha yang lain. Ya walau Sasuke , Itachi-nii dan Kaa-san tak termasuk sih."tambah Satsuki

Jiraiya yang mendengar klarifikasi kedua bocah di depannya cuma mangap lebar-lebar. Ia tak percaya bahwa mereka berdua tak punya sistem Chakra. Mereka itu lahir dari dua clan besar, ya walau hanya beberapa orang yang tau siapa orang tua Naruto. Tapi sepanjang sejarah ninja, clan Uzumaki memiliki kapasitas Chakra yang besar, sangat besar malah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" beo Jiraiya

Merasa kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya, Naruto meminta Hyorinmaru untuk menjelaskan masalah ini.

"**[Mudah saja, ini merupakan efek bagi pemilik Sacred Gear. Walau mereka ketururan ninja dengan kapasitas Chakra besar luar biasa sekalipun akan kena dampaknya. Apa kalian tak pernah memperhatikan bahwa para pemegang Secred Gear tak pernah mengeluarkan jutsu?]**"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyorinmaru, Hiruzen dan Jiraiya mulai mengingat-ingat pertarungan mereka dengan para [Sacred Gear] user. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir, akhirnya dua shinobi veteran tersebut cuma senyum gaje yang membuat Naruto dan Hyorinmaru Sweatdrop.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar juga." ucap Sandaime cengengesan

'Hadeh...tipikal orang tua, pikun.'pikir Naruto

"**[Aku setuju denganmu, Partner. Mereka pikun dan bau tanah hahaha~] **" Hyorinmaru menambahkan

"Jadi kapan kita latihan denganmu? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menyayat beberapa bagian tubuhmu Jiraiya-sensei kukuku. Pasti menyenangkan bukan? Fufufu" Naruto mulai tertawa sadis

Sepertinya sifat sadis Naruto muncul lagi, dan ini membuat ketiga orang lainnya menjadi takut.

'Dia _Sadist _!' pikir ketiganya

"A-ahaha Naruto-kun aku pergi dulu ya aku banyak kerjaan di kantor. Jadi sampai jumpa besok, Jaa ne."Hiruzen yang panik pergi dengan Shunsin

"A-aku juga ada latihan dengan Itachi-nii, jaa Naruto." ucap Satsuki ikut-ikutan kabur

Jiraiya yang sendirian langsung pergi dengan kepulan asap mengikuti kedua orang lainnya. Naruto yang melihat kepanikan ketiga orang tadi cuma tersenyum kemenangan karena berhasil mengerjai mereka semua. Sedangkan Hyorinmaru yang melihat tingkah Hostnya cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan mendesah berat.

"**[Dasar...]**" celetuk Hyorinmaru

"Biarin."

****Scene Break****

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di apartermen miliknya, di sampingnya duduk adiknya yang tengah memakan cup ramen dengan ekspresi senang. Naruto yang melihat adiknya yang kembali ceria cuma tersenyum kecil, begitu juga Hyorinmaru yang berada di tubuh Naruto. 'Hah...senyum itu akhirnya kembali lagi, senyum yang secerah matahari.'pikir Naruto

Naruko yang tengah memakan ramen tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya dan kemudian menatap sang kakak dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang malah terlihat lucu oleh Naruto.

"Ne... Naruto-nii tadi pagi kemana? Kok tiba-tiba hilang ngak keliatan batang hidungnya." tanya Naruko

"Nii-san tadi ke gedung Hokage, ada pembicaraan kecil Nii-san dengan Jiji." Naruto membalas secukupnya

Naruko yang mendengar penjelasan Nii-sannya cuma ber'oh'ria sambil mangut-mangut paham. Setelah itu ia kembali memakan ramennya tadi dengan lahap. Sedangkan Naruto, ia saat ini sedang berbincang dengan Hyorinmaru dengan telepati.

'Hei Hyo, kalau tak salahkan Jiraiya-sensei itu Sannin kan?'tanya Naruto

"**[Memang iya, lalu?]**"

'Bagaiman kalau aku meminta dia untuk melatih Naruko? Hitung-hitung agar dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.'

"**[Kurasa idemu bagus juga. Dengan begitu kau juga punya waktu untuk melatih Sacred Gearmu bukan?]**"

'Benar sekali, Aku akan bicara dengannya besok. Ok sudah dulu aku mau makan ramen dulu, entar bisa habis dimakan Ruko-chan.'

"**[Dasar penggila ramen]**"

Namun komentar Hyorinmaru cuma di balas dengan ucapan 'Hn'. Membuat menggerutu tentang apa sebenarnya Naruto itu keturunan Uchiha.

**To be Continued**

**Ah... Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Bagus/ kurang bagus/ gak bagus? Saya harap mah bagus. Untuk yang nyaranin tayuya punya sacred gear kayaknya gak bisa deh, soalnya entar Tim naruto jadi tim god like. Karena entar tayuya bakal jadi anggota tim naruto, tapi itu masih lama banget. Untuk nanti yang nanya kok orang yang ngintip naruto saat komunikasi dengan hyo ngak keluar? Itu oc entar keluarnya, karena keberadaannya belum di ketahui sandaime. Maksudnya sacred gearnya. **

**Untuk umur Naruto dkk:**

**Naruto: 8 tahun**

**Satsuki, Naruko dan Rockie 9 : 7 tahun**

**Ok untuk yang lain masih kayak di canon. Saya juga mau berterima kasih kepada yang review, fav, follow. Dan saya juga minta maaf jiga ada salah kata juga ada kesalahan di dalam fic, karena hamba ini juga manusia biasa.**

**Namikaze007 Ciao~**


End file.
